


of sound mind

by notyouricon



Series: authors life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Metaphorical, Poetry, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: random thoughts, poems, and drabbles





	1. {untitled, 13/01/2019}

sitting in an abandoned park   
merry go around spinning   
pulling my mind in circles  
round and round and around we go

cold and numb  
where do we come from  
these dark thoughts  
that plague me day and night 

it's my choice   
bout where to go next  
so i sit  
spinning slow circles  
abandoned merry go round

42 42 42 42  
what comes next   
where does life go  
and when it stops  
where do i go?

cold sun glares down  
sweet little merry go round   
it stops spinning  
and i sit  
alone  
in an abandoned park


	2. overstep {14/01/2018}

in life  
there are always  
lines  
boundaries

sitting  
seen or invisible  
daring you  
to reach out

"i draw the line"  
they proclaim  
do not cross it  
don't even try

but these barriers  
cannot hold  
all the emotion  
all the wonder

we break away  
stepping over   
lines drawn  
in the sand

we refuse to   
be tethered  
held back  
from our truth


End file.
